


禁止携带宠物上班

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 十不当一 [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 养宠物着实是件麻烦的事。
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, 顺硕
Series: 十不当一 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009728
Kudos: 18





	禁止携带宠物上班

**Author's Note:**

> 顺硕/林欲芳瞎写的

养宠物着实是件麻烦的事，还躺在床上李硕珉听见电话在响，是给崔胜澈设置的特别铃声，他还没来得及睁眼把手机找到，听着手机铃声寻过来铁锤就咬着吃饭的树脂盘子跑到了床前。

他摁着李铁锤不断凑上来的头，李铁锤劲大，半天才愿意从自己身上跳到床底下，手机响了好几声李硕珉才接上电话。

“喂？”李硕珉听见听筒那边崔胜澈焦急的声音，一般情况下崔胜澈很少在非工作时间联系他，除非出现了紧急情况。

李铁锤好像会读心，它是一只聪明的哈士奇，看着自己主人脸上的表情渐渐变得凝重，它也停下了胡闹的动作，咬着自己的盘子在床下转了几个圈，然后乖乖地蹲在门前，摇着尾巴看看李硕珉看看自己的盘子。

可惜李硕珉今天没有办法陪李铁锤玩，他把食盘放满了就去关了卧室门准备出发去找崔胜澈说的那个人。

他决定找之前先给权顺荣打个电话，还在换第二只拖鞋的时候拨通了，李铁锤不想让他走，咬着李硕珉的鞋子跑到了阳台上。

电话那头权顺荣似乎也没有想到一早会有电话打开，他昨天带着艺人拍广告，凌晨四点多才回到家里睡过去。

接通之后李硕珉没有等待权顺荣那边的一声喂，等了几秒钟把手机拿开一段距离，捂住听筒喊阳台上的狗狗：“铁锤！铁锤！把你哥的鞋子拿回来。”

李铁锤没回来，倒是电话那头权顺荣懒洋洋地唤了一声喂。

由于是清晨所以权顺荣的声音带着点沙哑，说了两句音调才如同往常一样往上跑，“喂？啊……铁锤的话，是硕珉家的小狗？是硕珉吗？找我什么事？”

“哥，那个……”李铁锤听见打电话的声音又从阳台上跑进来，自然是没有带回来李硕珉另一只运动鞋，他尴尬地光一只脚站在门口，死命拽住被铁锤要在嘴巴里的斜挎邮差包，“那个胜澈哥说……诶呀！铁锤！再这样我要生气了！啊抱歉……哥，胜澈哥说和知勋哥的合作出现了一点问题，我觉得，呃，可能不是很方便在电话里说，你看要不？”

李铁锤似乎被主人的冷漠弄得伤心难过，吃饱了饭也有力气嚎了，权顺荣还在被窝里琢磨刚才那个餐厅吃了雪花牛肉的梦，听见那头传过来的狗叫伸手抓挠睡成鸡窝的头发：“啊，那我去找你吧？”

“啊……啊？”

“我是说，你那边不是要陪狗不方便吗？我去找你吧。”

“哦，哦……”

李硕珉被挂断了电话，呆在原地听起了电话的忙音，紧接着消失变成空白。李铁锤对于突然静止的主人有些迷茫和不安，用湿漉漉的鼻子顶住李硕珉的掌心，直到他笑眯眯地蹲下来捏住它的脸：“铁锤！好消息！哥哥今天在家加班，可以陪你玩啦！”

这不是李硕珉和权顺荣第一次见面，甚至两个人是有点从前交情的熟人，上个月对李知勋和崔胜澈的行程的时候他们已经在李硕珉的家里见过一面。

其实那天本意不是要在家里见面的，李硕珉早就听说李知勋的经纪人同时带了好几个艺人，还在吐槽说不定在那之前自己还要和对方约一个行程见面的时候权顺荣就打电话说我正在xx小区附近。李硕珉一看这不巧了吗？就在自己家楼下，刚好约对方上来喝茶。

见了面才觉得眼熟，权顺荣是大学时他们话剧社的动作指导——只是偶尔来，他和权顺荣差了整两届，不怎么能够见得上面。

但是他和对方都记得很清楚。因为单元门门铃坏了所以李硕珉跑到单元楼下等他，傍晚的天像脱掉西装外套的上班族，泛亮的天边如同松垮的衬衣领口，憋的人喘不过气。

李硕珉莫名其妙想起来大三那年话剧社送别大四前辈的送别饭，一群人在校门口的烧烤店闹了一个通宵，天蒙蒙亮的时候他终于打算放弃自己的一个秘密，因为生活还要向前疾驰。

亮起来和暗下去的天边让人觉得有不少共同之处，至少都让人觉得有些绝望。

李硕珉也想赶紧见了这个WOOZI的经纪人，刚好趁着见完天黑了自己也好休息，远远地就看见一个小小的身影变大了，看清楚脸捂着嘴巴惊讶了半天：“顺荣前辈？原来真的不是重名啊！”

“你！你是那个？”权顺荣一下被叫了前辈有点惶恐，走近了才看清李硕珉的脸，“我记得你！你是那个当年替补主角的学弟。”

“没错！是我！”

李硕珉的房间很干净，权顺荣坐在沙发上四处打量，房间主人在厨房给他倒咖啡。

“你住得不错啊！”权顺荣心里盘算这个小区的价格和户型的豪华程度，“一个人住？”

李硕珉在他旁边坐下，距离不远不近：“哪有，都是托胜澈哥的福，分红比较高。”他用手指头搓了搓表示钞票。

不过说起来还真的好巧，没想到毕业之后还能见到学长。

为了缓解尴尬李硕珉喝了一口咖啡，就算微烫也还是强硬地咽下去。

这会轮到权顺荣不好意思了，眯着眼睛尴尬地笑：“说起来真的有点不好意思……到毕业我都不记得你叫李硕珉。”

“不不不……学长不是还能记住我的脸嘛，主要是后来你不怎么来排练嘛，哈哈……”

“我记得你的脸，你笑起来很好看，还有……”权顺荣在李硕珉说话的时候突然凑的很近观察他的脸，“还有这颗痣……很好看。”

是因为自己空窗太久见个男人就觉得在勾引自己还是权顺荣真的看上他了，总之李硕珉不自觉凑上去的时候没有考虑到这个问题的答案。

但是权顺荣却先趁着位置优势吻上了李硕珉的嘴唇，对方没有推开他，甚至双手热情地轻抚上他的大臂。权顺荣轻喘一口气，不知道在笑还是调整呼吸，温热的嘴唇更加紧密地覆上去接管李硕珉的呼吸。

被对方推在自己家里的沙发上接吻的话，接下来是要做爱的意思么？李硕珉回过神来发现他们两个人正互相缠着双腿用手脱彼此的衣服。

“唔……唔！”权顺荣亲得情动，正在伸手抚摸李硕珉身体的起伏，突然觉得身后有一股无法控制的力量拽着他往反方向去。

后仰着倒在沙发另一边，权顺荣还没搞清楚状况就看见李硕珉狼狈并且哭笑不得的脸，他喊了两声李铁锤，权顺荣才反应过来，定睛看清让自己变成这样的始作俑者——李铁锤，一条雄性哈士奇。

“前，前辈……不对！顺荣哥，忘记跟你介绍了，这是我养的宠物狗，我弟，铁锤。”李硕珉笑眯眯地把李铁锤抱在怀里安抚着闹腾的狗狗，“他可能以为我们在玩不带他呢，没吓着你吧！”

权顺荣心想还好衣服还没脱完，不然自己这会儿得要多狼狈，为了掩饰尴尬忙不迭摆着手笑：“没！没事儿！好可爱的狗狗啊，我特别喜欢大型犬。”

李硕珉红着脸，略显尴尬地把李铁锤搂在自己怀里，腾出一只手用手背擦自己的嘴唇上被亲得发亮的痕迹，残留的唾液在微凉的空气中变得更加低温。

和尴尬的主人不一样，铁锤显然激动又好奇地想要扑到权顺荣这个新哥哥。

“对，对不起……他特别爱玩……”

“哈，哈哈哈哈哈……没事啦，我也很喜欢狗的，你不用拦着他。”权顺荣话音刚落，被松开之后李铁锤就扑到他怀里，他把背包里的日程本掏出来，和李硕珉对起时间。

那天到最后就尴尬着，李硕珉和权顺荣到告别前也没敢再看对方的脸，直到在崔胜澈和李知勋约见面的前几天，他们俩才又在手机上产生联络。

也不知道权顺荣这是什么意思……

不知道铁锤脑海里还有没有当天的记忆，李硕珉坐在沙发上抱着李铁锤发呆，捏捏铁锤的脸又捏捏自己的。

“锤，你说顺荣哥主动约在我家，这次是什么意思啊？”

数了不到一个钟头，权顺荣就到了李硕珉家楼下，这次单元门开着，他轻车熟路直接找上门来，敲门的时候李铁锤咬住李硕珉的衣服，于是打开门的时候权顺荣就看见oversize短袖被扯下大半的李硕珉捂着露出大片皮肤的肩膀，笑得十分不好意思：“哥，对不起麻烦你这么早就跑来一趟。”

“没事没事，”权顺荣熟练地从鞋柜里找出拖鞋换上，时不时抬眼偷看李硕珉被扯开得凌乱的衣服，“在路上我已经和知勋打过电话了，这件事现在我们都清楚，抱歉啊我们公司在录音室配置摄像机，那个记录，知勋说他会在崔胜澈的面前删除，所以我这边……”

权顺荣险些摔倒，亏得李硕珉眼疾手快把他扶住：“哥！小心点。”

权顺荣顺势搂住李硕珉的腰，手覆在尾椎骨周围暧昧地摩挲，盯着李硕珉的下巴看了看才松开。

感受到权顺荣明晃晃的“暗示”，李硕珉什么话都没有说，又引着对方在沙发上坐下了，先前他们两个人在家里见面时坐的位置。

似乎是故意给他们塑造两个人的相处空间，铁锤跑去阳台上自己的窝里躺下了。

李硕珉从抽屉里找出刚才就准备好的A4纸和中性笔：“对，就是现在需要哥这边给我开一个证明……唔……哥？”

权顺荣压过去，双手顺着上衣的下摆探进去捏住李硕珉的腰，抬起头可怜巴巴地盯住李硕珉的脸：“啊……忍不住了，现在可以做吗？”

李硕珉还红着脸没有回答，就感受到权顺荣一伸手脱掉了他的上衣，上次叫李铁锤坏了他的好事，这次他一定要想办法做上。

殊不知权顺荣压着的人和他一样焦急，李硕珉两条腿不自觉勾住权顺荣的腰，咬着他的下嘴唇叫对方抱他去卧室里：“唔……去卧室，铁锤它，它不怎么进卧室……”

权顺荣听见眼睛都像狼一样冒光，赶紧抱着李硕珉去卧室，不忘把两个人的上衣都甩在沙发上，到了床上就直打对方的弱点。他张口扯住裤边试图把李硕珉的睡裤咬下来，期间拿出手机打开摄像头逗人：“硕珉啊，你说……知勋和胜澈哥做那些，我们要不要也试试……”

“哥……”李硕珉一下就红了脸，却没办法组织权顺荣抄手机用后置摄像头对着他，“这样……太害羞了，光……光是被哥哥看着就已经很害羞了……”

权顺荣把他的裤子用牙齿咬着褪下来，李硕珉的东西戳在他的脸上，他顺势张口含住吸吮了几个来回，在李硕珉的呻吟声变得更大之前吐出来在手里握住揉捏了两把，将口中和唾液混在一起的前列腺液吞下。

“很兴奋吗？哥的眼睛和手机都在看硕珉……硕珉，好漂亮……喜欢……”

“前，前辈……顺荣哥……”

“硕珉还想叫我前辈吗？是不是之前就喜欢我？喜欢我的话，要不要主动做给我看？”

权顺荣录了一半就扔了手机专心看着李硕珉，这反而叫李硕珉更加不好意思。权顺荣叫他自慰，他鬼使神差真的伸手下去撸动起挺立的分身，同时另一只手探到后面去扩张。

权顺荣按照他的吩咐在床头柜的抽屉里找到润滑剂和套子，默契地帮李硕珉倒润滑，如同两个人无言地分出上下号，对方正在做好一切承接权顺荣情欲的准备。

逗完他，李硕珉的润滑也做得差不多了。权顺荣终于舍得提着胯下二两肉在臀缝处磨。

挤了润滑液他才插进去，起初还担心李硕珉觉得痛，插到底才发觉对方适应得不错。

“好紧……硕珉，嗯……可以动了么？”

“嗯……可以，哥，快一点……”

权顺荣刚想做，就听着噗通的声音——是李铁锤来了，它咬着沙发上的抱枕跑进了卧室。

没有人敢动，李硕珉和权顺荣心里想着的都是同样一件事：会不会像上次一样，李铁锤又要加入到它眼中所谓哥哥们的游戏中？

权顺荣想的更多，他害怕这次他都插进来了，要是李铁锤再把自己揪出来，他肯定得软了。

揪出来没事，软了没事，但是这样一来，自己这一辈子的名声可是哪里承得住啊。

在此时此刻，李铁锤和两个哥哥六眼相对，人和狗心里想的大相径庭，在李铁锤心里，他只是想和两个哥哥一起玩一场游戏。

于是它撕扯起嘴巴里的抱枕，试图向另外两个人示范他的玩法。

啊……我名贵沙发的抱枕……

李硕珉欲哭无泪，身后屁股的小穴也被捅到爽得想要流眼泪。

床上两个人都没动，李铁锤没人配合，自己玩了一会儿就又跑了出去回到阳台上，权顺荣和李硕珉又能够做爱，代价是一只或许价值一两百的抱枕。

李硕珉的屁股完全软了，甚至晃着腰，紧缩着屁股叫权顺荣挺弄。权顺荣一张嘴就咬住李硕珉的乳头开始抽插，过程中不忘在交合处添加润滑，因为加了很多所以在李硕珉屁股上打起白色的细腻泡沫。

权顺荣环着李硕珉瘦削的肩膀，对方太瘦了，他好像稍微用力就能把他折断一样，上半身不敢用力拥抱下半身又操的很猛。李硕珉的分身没有人照顾，在空气里上下晃动，睾丸被权顺荣捏在手心里，操得深了权顺荣就用力环着取悦。

“哥……好深好硬啊……哥哥，喜欢，好喜欢……”

李硕珉先前摸自己摸得湿漉漉的手抓上权顺荣的大腿，留下几个浅浅的抓印，暗示对方更多的操弄。

抽插使得权顺荣的呼吸变得不平稳，他喘气的声音比起说话更加深沉，激得李硕珉的情欲成倍地增长。屁股里一直在发痒，李硕珉渴望更多，双手到最后扣住权顺荣的后颈。

“哥，可以么？可以抓头发吗？”

“可以的，硕珉，抓吧，告诉我……告诉哥有多舒服……”

“嗯……哥，我，我就快要射了，那，那边……嗯啊！好爽……”

李硕珉拽着权顺荣的头发，射精的时候呜咽着啃住对方的胳膊，用舌头有一搭没一搭地舔弄。

“哥，哥……好爽啊……”

“硕珉射出来的东西……好浓，还可以做么？硕珉还可以射出来吗？”

“哥……呜……这么早，还这么早的话……”

“那就还是可以的吧。”

权顺荣下午才走，临走前李铁锤依依不舍咬住他的裤角。

送他的时候无奈地靠在浴室的门框上，李硕珉笑说：“他那是舍不得你走呢。”

“我工作忙啦，等会还要带个小孩儿去别人公司录音，”权顺荣摸摸李铁锤的头才把鞋子穿好，“我会手机联系你的。”

“嗯。”虽然李硕珉还不是很清楚自己和权顺荣现在究竟属于什么范畴内的情感关系，还是笑眯眯地点头，叫他路上小心点。

可是李硕珉怎么也没想到权顺荣还在上班的半路上，就先给了他一个惊喜。

李硕珉看着权顺荣发来的照片，画面上的自己面色潮红，手掌心捂住意乱情迷的表情。他愣住了一会儿，直到权顺荣补发来几句：

——抱歉！硕珉啊……不小心在刚才闹着玩的时候拍到了。

——我本来想删除的，结果不小心点成了分享……

——我还不小心发给了知勋……因为你俩的对话框都在最上面。

崔胜澈从浴室里出来才接到李硕珉第十二通电话，他接完皱紧了眉头对着浴室里还在擦头发的李知勋：“呀，李知勋！”

“啊？干嘛大惊小怪的？”

“怎么硕珉说他也被拍了？”

“嗯？没懂你意思。”

“我说我弟！李硕珉！他说自己被权顺荣拍了！”


End file.
